Alone In the Dark
by Mitsu Yoru
Summary: A dark Romance between Trunks and Pan, warning contains mature themes such as Rape, Self mutilation and suicide. Not sutiable for young readers!
1. Chapter one

A/N-I'm pleased to say that this is now the unedited version. The chapters are going to have a bit of a different split so please go back and read or you may become confused, Enjoy!  
  
Mitsu  
  
Pan sat in her dark room crying softly. Tears ran down her cheeks and dripped down on her soiled torn clothing. She slowly lifted the razorblade to her arm raking it across it. Pan barely felt the white hot pain as the blood started to flow from the cut. She cut herself again the blood leaking down to join the small puddle gathering on the floor beneath her. Against her will Pans mind ran back to why she was so upset.  
  
"Dan-kun!" said Pan happily her boyfriend came up to her at a party. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close for a passionate kiss.  
  
"I didn't think you were coming" he said slightly slurred. It was very obvious that he had been drinking. Pan forced a smile.  
  
"I wasn't planing on coming... but I wanted to see you so I did" she said softly. He smiled as well.  
  
"I'm sorry Pan... but I was just gonna go home... I don't last long when I drink" he said. Taking his keys out of his pocket, "I'll give you a ride home if you want though" he added, Pan shook her head.  
  
"Please Dan your not in any shape to drive, let me drive you home?" Pan asked sweetly. Dan pushed away from her.  
  
"What you don't think I can drive?" he said irritably. Pan shook her head quickly.  
  
"Of course not Hun. you know I love to drive your car... Please?" she asked again. This time Dan handed her the keys.  
  
"If you really want to..." he slurred. Then Pan helped him out of the party.  
  
'I knew this would happen... oh Dan why do you keep drinking? You know you can't handle it...' Pan thought to herself as she took Dan and put him in the passenger seat of his car. Pan walked around to the other side of the car and got in. Dan mumbled some incoherent drunk talk before he passed out. Pan started up the car and headed to Dan's place. Out in the boonies of Satan City. About a twenty minute drive away. Pan was very quiet on the drive. Doing her very best not to wake Dan up. No matter how much Pan loved him that didn't change the fact he had a terrible temper when he drank. When they finally arrived at Dans house, Pan gently shook him.  
  
"Dan Hun were back at your place.." Pan cooed softly. Dan woke up a bit.  
  
"Huh.. When did we leave the party?" he asked, he seemed to have sobered up a bit.  
  
"Hun when I got there you were about to leave and I offered to drive you home. Come on I'll help you inside then I'll head home" Pan said placing her hand on his face gently. Gaining a slight smile from him. She got out of the car and walked around to the passenger side helping Dan out of the car, she realized how much she had been wrong about him sobering up. She practically carried him to the house. Pan helped him to the door and took the hidden key from underneath the welcome mat helping him through his house to his room laying him down on the bed, she took off his shoes and smiled.  
  
"Your home now Dan" Pan said, Dan muttered something and Pan leaned closer to hear better. "What was that?" Dan's strong arms came down and pulled her down to him. Pressing his lips against hers roughly. Pan was shocked and tried to pull away.  
  
"Dan what are you doing" Pan said pulling away from his arms. Only to have them pull her back more forcefully. Dan rolled over and pinned her down. "Dan what are you doing let me go!" Cried Pan too shocked to move. Dan didn't stop. He tore at her clothes forcefully. Tears started to flow from Pans eyes.  
  
"Dan stop please your scaring me" Pan cried, but Dan didn't comply he forced her skirt down and pulled off his own pants. He forced himself into her and Pan screamed out in pain. Losing her innocents in a second.  
  
~*~  
  
Pan cried softly unable to stop the memories from flooding back to her.  
  
'How could he do that.. How could he hurt me like that.. I thought he loved me... but he can't if he did that.. I'm so worthless... No one will want me.. I'm used... a peace of garbage' Pan thought to herself as she brought the blade down on her arm again... and again. The blood of pool growing around her on the floor. Pans tears continued to fall until she heard someone stir in the hall. A few seconds later there was a light knock on the door.  
  
"Pan hunny are you okay?" Videl asked from outside her door. Pan groaned as though she had just been woken up.  
  
"Huh? Mom? What do you want? It's the middle of the night?" said Pan with fake grogginess.  
  
"I'm sorry Pan I thought I heard you crying, I must be hearing things, well I'm sorry for waking you" said Videl. Pan heard her footsteps pad back to her and Gohan's bedroom. Pan looked at the time. 4:30 am, she had to be up in an hour anyway... She decided to take a long hot shower... to get the dirt, blood... and him... off of her. She'd blame it on not being able to go back to sleep. Pan took off the ripped clothes she was wearing and used them to wipe up the blood from the floor.  
  
"I'll burn them tomorrow..." Pan muttered to herself before she wrapped a towel around herself and walked to the bathroom for her hot HOT shower. Pan stayed underneath the water scrubbing each inch of her until it was red. Well after the water had started to run cold. Pan walked out of the shower and back to her room. Putting on a long sleeved shit, followed by a sweatshirt and jeans. She didn't want anyone to see her arm... nor her bruises. She walked into the kitchen seeing her mother and father sitting at the table.  
  
"You were up pretty early Pan, and you were in the shower for over an hour" Gohan noted.  
  
"Yeah I couldn't go back to sleep after mom knocked on my door and I wanted a hot shower to wake me up. Guess I got kinda carried away." said Pan. Gohan nodded.  
  
"So are you still planing on training with your uncle and Trunks today or do you have plans with Dan again?" Gohan asked. Pan looked away from her dad.  
  
"I won't be seeing Dan anymore..." Pan said Quietly. Both Videl and Gohan looked at her with sympathy.  
  
"We're sorry Pan..." said Videl hugging her daughter. Pan just laughed.  
  
"Naw it's okay mom, these things happen right? But I promised to meet uncle and Trunks early so we can beat Vegeta for the Gravity room" said Pan, she grabbed a piece of toast off her dad's plate and grinned.  
  
"Love you bye bye!" she called as she ran out the front door. Her parents unaware of the horrible depression lurching in their daughters young heart. Pan took to the sky and flew off towards capsule corp. Tossing the toast into the forest on the way. She landed heading for the gravity room knowing Trunks and Goten wouldn't be there for at least half an hour. So she decided to do a little work herself. She changed into one of her training Gi's. Very thankful that they were all long sleeved. And turned the gravity up. She started to attack an invisible opponent and trained until the gravity turned off and Goten and Trunks arrived.  
  
"Yo Panny! What are you doing here so early?" asked Goten.  
  
"I couldn't sleep this morning so I left the house early to make sure we could steal the gravity room from Vegeta" Said Pan quietly. Trunks smiled at her.  
  
"You didn't need to worry about that mom dragged him off on a cruse this week" said Trunks with a bit of a laughing tone. Pan plastered on a fake smile.  
  
"I feel sorry for the poor crew" Pan said.  
  
"Yeah well Come on you guys! I'm itching to get some work done!!" said Goten. Trunks just laughed.  
  
"You just wanna see if you can win against Pan now with all the "secret" training you've been doing" Said Trunks. Pan smiled again.  
  
"You two go ahead I want to take a bit of a break anyway..." said Pan Goten nodded and threw off his shirt and went to the middle of the room. Trunks on the other hand cast Pan a somewhat worried look. Although he didn't say anything. Then went to spar with Goten.  
  
'No one cares about me...' Thought Pan as a silent tear crept down her cheek and her hope and will to live slowly dwindled.  
  
Pan stood up and walked to the control panel she turned off the gravity and walked towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going Panny?" asked Goten, Pan shuddered at the use of her pet name.  
  
"Out" she said simply and resumed heading for the door. Until Trunks grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Pan flinched when he grabbed the arm she had cut and was brought closer to Trunks.  
  
"Pan there's something wrong now what is it... please tell me" Trunks asked. Despite the pain Pan pulled her arm back.  
  
"Let me go, there is nothing wrong, now just leave me be I'm leaving bye" she said and walked out of the gravity room not bothering to change back into her normal clothes. Trunks watched her retreating figure.  
  
'What the hell is wrong with her? Is she on her rag or something?' Trunks though to himself (A/N-sorry to but in but that is SOOOO like a guy blame everything on PMS ^-^) then he felt something sticky on his hand.  
  
"Blood...?" he whispered to himself as he noticed the stick red liquid on his hand. Trunks looked out the door where Pan had disappeared. What was going on?  
  
~*~  
  
Pan cried as she flew she didn't know where she was going, she didn't care much either. All she knew was that she was all alone and didn't know what to do. After flying for some time she landed on top of a tall cliff, sitting on a rock she looked over the edge.  
  
"Why didn't I stop him... I know I could have... I just sat there... I let him do that to me it's my fault." Pan cried to herself. "How could he do that I thought he loved me I thought he respected me and my decision" Pan continued. Pulling up her sleeve to look at the cuts, they were only a few hours old and already starting to heal 'damn saiyan healing' Pan though, although several of them had reopened at Trunks's pull they were healing. Pan looked over the cliff.  
  
"I could jump, I could jump right now and no one would stop me, no one would care, I'd just disappear." she said to herself. "But I can fly... I'd probably stop myself at the last moment" she muttered. "I could slit my wrists and let myself bleed to death. But with saiyan healing I don't know if the cuts would close up first.." Pan sat down again. "OD won't work my bodies's too strong. I could blow my brains out but I don't have a gun. Damn it what am I going to do!" yelled Pan intent on finding a way to end her life. She sat there for the rest of the day trying to find a way but everything she came up with there was some way her being a saiyan would ruin it. Except one and that wasn't going to be easy. She had to get someone stronger than herself to kill her.  
  
Pan looked up at the sky. "I don't know if you can hear my Grandpa but you were the only one that understood me... the only one that trusted me. Without you here there's no one for me I don't want to live anymore..." she said, then she wiped away her tears and looked at her arm again. As she thought the cuts had healed over the day and hardly left a mark on her skin. Then Pan flew towards home.  
  
~*~  
  
The second Pan walked through the door she knew she was in trouble.  
  
"Where have you been!" yelled Gohan. "Trunks and your uncle called me at 8 this morning to tell me about you odd behaviour and that you had left without telling anyone where you were. Pan we couldn't even trace your Ki! You can't just take off without telling anyone like that? What were we supposed to think!" Gohan finished and Pan stood there unfazed.  
  
"Are you done?" Pan asked.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you showing me such disrespect?" yelled Gohan.  
  
"I went off because I needed to think, I didn't want to be bothered so I didn't tell anyone. Father I'm 19 you don't need to know where I am 27/7 I'm a grown woman" Pan said simply and then walked passed him. Gohan stood there dumbfounded as Pan walked up to her room. Pan opened her closet and picked her most slutty outfit. She had bought it for a Halloween outfit the year her and her best friend Bra had gone as hookers. It was a backless halter dress that tied around her neck and went very low on her back, and just barely came low enough to cover her butt. All in black leather. Pan put it on with a pair of black boots coming up to her high calves. She ran a brush through her hair and walked downstairs in front of the still shocked Gohan.  
  
"I'm going out clubbing I'll be back around 3 probably but don't wait up" said Pan. Gohan was just about to yell about how she wasn't leaving his house in that but she just walked out the door. Grabbing her black purse containing a bit of makeup and some cash. Pan took to the sky and landed in an ally outside of one of Satan cities most popular clubs, she paused to apply some red lipstick black eyeliner and mascara. Then entered. Automatically attracting a lot of attention from the male crowd. She walked onto the dance floor and started dancing with the first guy she saw.  
  
~*~  
  
Trunks sat at the table surrounded by girls but almost too preoccupied to notice. Goten had dragged him out to this club to meet some girls. Goten was so busy slamming back drinks and flirting to even realize his friend wasn't doing the same. Trunks had gone up to the bar to get another drink when he saw her. Pan. She was in the middle of the dance floor dancing with some guy Trunks didn't recognize, she was receiving a lot of hoots from the crowd. Trunks starred in shock. That was little Panny. The tom-boy who loved to fight. The straight A student, the ivy league University student. acting like a slut on the dance floor. Trunks walked over too the dance floor. Ignoring the several women trying to dance with him. He walked right up to Pan and pulled her off to a dark corner. The other guys just booed and moved on to the next girl on the dance floor willing to give them a good show.  
  
"Pan what the hell are you doing? This isn't like you at all? You never come to clubs alone where's Da..." before Trunks could finish he was cut off by Pan.  
  
"First of all Trunks Briefs it's none of your damn business what I'm doing here. I came to have a good time like everyone else here. As for Dan I don't give a flying fuck where the hell he is, the rat bastard can rot in hell for all I care." Pan said bitterly. Trunks was taken aback he had never in all his life heard Pan talk like this.  
  
"I know something's wrong Pan you can tell me really" said Trunks Pan Laughed and Kissed him right then and there. When it ended Trunks was shocked.  
  
"The only thing wrong Trunkie is the fact no one see's me as more than a child, and that I don't care what they think anymore, I'm gonna do with my life what I want for once" Said Pan. 'Even if that means ending it...' she thought to herself as she walked away. Leaving Trunks to only stare at what had just happened. And what Pan was slowly Becoming.  
  
Pan made her way back to the dance floor and walked up to the first good looking guy she saw.  
  
"Wanna dance?" she asked, the guy nodded and took her around the waist. They started to dance. Pan knowing full well that Trunks could see her. She moved against him seductively. For about four songs Trunks watched on before he couldn't take watching anymore, he went back to Goten's table trying to decide if he should tell him of his nieces actions or not.  
  
'Goten would flip. He'd march right over there and drag her out... but Pan wouldn't go... could result in blowing up the club... I won't tell him... but I'll keep an eye on her' thought Trunks to himself. He looked over at the dance floor he could still hear the hoots and hollers Pan and her dance partner were getting. Trunks slammed down his drink. Was he ever gonna need a lot of those!  
  
Pan was dragged off to a dark corner by her partner. He brought her towards him and kissed her deeply. At first Pan was going to slap him and leave, but then she thought 'hey why not... not like it's doing any harm might as well have a little fun' she wrapped her arms around his neck and returned his kiss with passion. His hands started to roam over her body and she aloud hers to move from his shoulders to other parts of his body. He stoped kissing her for a moment and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Wanna go to the bathroom and have a little fun?" he whispered. Pan looked at him her eyes wide, but then smiled and nodded. He stood up and pulled her towards the bathroom.  
  
~*~  
  
Trunks walked around all the dark corners of the club trying to find her, but he lost her.  
  
'Damn it Pan where did you take off too...' Trunks thought as he went and collapsed back at the table. Slamming another drink down in frustration.  
  
"Whoa man slow down on those drinks you may be a saiyan but your not gonna last forever" laughed Goten. Trunks shrugged.  
  
"I don't care might cheer me up a bit" said Trunks. Goten slapped him on the back.  
  
"C'mon man! You have ladies hanging all over you. Your at one of the best clubs in town and your all mopie what's wrong with you?" said Goten. Trunks shrugged and slumped back in his seat. Goten sighed.  
  
"Fine man be a downer I've gotta head to the bathroom anyway" he said and walked toward the bathroom.  
  
~*~  
  
Pan and the guy, she still hadn't asked his name, were all over each other the second they had entered the bathroom. He swung the door closed not even bothering to lock it. He placed Pan up on the counter and preceded let his hands roam over her body. He pushed her dress up and started to slide her panties down. Pan lead her hands down to her his pants and undid the zipper and pulled them down along with his boxers. His erection already very evident. He broke contact with her lips.  
  
"Are you on the pill?" he asked breathlessly. Pan shook her head. "Okay" he said as he reached down and pulled out a condom out of his pocket and, with a bit of effort, put it on. After he had he went back to kissing Pan and pulled her forward onto his erection. Pan moaned into his mouth as a pleasure she never felt before overtook her. As he slowly started to pump into her Pan moaned again. A single tear rolled down her cheek. Knowing it could be like this... hurt her more than the man she had loved had forced her into not having any pleasure at all in her "first time". Pans will to die grew even more. She felt his pace grow faster and the pleasure began to rise. She could feel herself growing fast towards her climax she broke the kiss and threw her head back panting slightly. Then Pan opened her eyes startled as she heard the door bang open. 


	2. Chapter two

A/N- This is now the unedited version. Enjoy the story.  
  
"Oh s..sorry.." started Goten until he recognized the girl sitting on the counter. "HEY! Get the fuck off my niece!" he screamed at the guy who was in dead shock already. He pulled himself out of Pan. Then pulling his pants up as quickly as he could. He muttered something about being sorry and then ran from the bathroom doing his pants up on the way. Pan glared daggers at her uncle.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!?!" she yelled. Goten was shocked for several seconds.  
  
"What the hell am I doing?? What the hell are you doing! Your having sex is a bathroom with a complete stranger! What would your father say? Fuck what about your BOYFRIEND Dan?" yelled Goten back. Pan started to get herself dressed and Goten averted his eyes because his niece wasn't being shy.  
  
"It's none of your business nor my fathers what I do, I'm an adult and I will make my own decision. As for Dan the jerk can rot in hell I don't care" she said. Then she stood up. "Stay the hell out of my life" she said simply. Then she walked right past him and towards the door of the Club, followed closely by Goten. Trunks saw her leaving and followed as well. Almost as soon as she had walked through the door. Goten caught her arm and pulled her back.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you Pan? Your not like this" Said Goten. The anger gone from his voice and now replaced with concern.  
  
"Like I said stay the hell out of my life" Pan said. Trunks joined the group.  
  
"How am I supposed to stay out of your life when your doing stupid things like having sex in a bathroom with a stranger!" said Goten. Trunks's eyes grew large.  
  
"You fucked that prick! I should'a dragged you away when you were still making out!" said Trunks. Goten turned to him  
  
"You knew she was all over that guy? Why the fuck didn't you tell me!" said Goten.  
  
"I would have but I already got the stay out of my life speech from her. She doesn't want our help Goten and we can't help her until she does." said Trunks with a slight hint of Defeat in his voice. While Trunks and Goten Argued Pan took off towards home. She arrived home and was surprised to see the light in the front room on. She opened the door and walked in and saw her mother and father sitting there. Her mother was crying and there was a suitcase almost directly in front of her.  
  
"Your behaviour tonight was unforgivable Pan. And with a lot of talking we've decided that it's time for you to move out." said Gohan. Videl just started to cry harder. Pan walked over and took the suitcase.  
  
"Is this all my stuff?" she asked simply  
  
"No it's what we could fit in there mostly clothes. When you get settled you can send for the rest" said Gohan. Pan nodded.  
  
"Fine. Goodbye father, goodbye mother" she said and she grabbed her purse and walked out the door. Hearing her mother cry harder.  
  
Pan walked away from her house. She made sure not to look back. She couldn't believe it her own father had given up on her. Just more proof that no one cared. It wasn't like Pan was low on funds or anything, being the granddaughter of Mr. Satan had it's advantages. One of which being a never ending bank account. Pan took off into the sky and made her way back towards the city. She got there in just a few minutes then she walked until she found a fairly nice hotel.  
  
"Excuse me, I'd like a room please" Pan told the clerk when she arrived at the desk. He opened the book.  
  
"Well we are nearly empty do you want a one or two bed suite?" he asked.  
  
"Just one please" answered Pan.  
  
"Okay, the cost is $100 a night. We'll also need some I.D. and a credit card." he said. Pan reached into her purse and took out her I.D. and her only credit card, then handed them to the man.  
  
"Okay thank you Miss. Son your suite is on the top floor." said the Clerk handing Pan her keys. Pan nodded thanks, took the keys and walked to the elevator. When she arrived at her room she opened the door and walked in. She looked around. It was nice even if modest. Closing the door behind her she threw the suitcase her father had given her on the floor and collapsed on the bed. Suddenly overtaken by sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Trunks and Goten opted to drive to Capsule Corp. Goten was too royally pissed to go home for fear of letting some of Pan's behaviour slip out and get back to Gohan. Trunks and Goten were nearly silent to each other the whole way. Goten just couldn't believe his best friend hadn't come to him when he saw Pan like that. Trunks was silent just out of shock with what had happened that night. Pan sure wasn't little Panny anymore...  
  
They slowly pulled into capsule corp and Trunks pulled the car into his parking spot. He looked at his friend.  
  
"Goten man... look I'm sorry I know you wanted me to tell you about Pan but we can't do anything she's probably just going through her rebellious stage or something" said Trunks. But deep down he knew it was something more than that.  
  
"I really hope your right. I've never seen Pan do anything like this shit" Goten said while he made fists so tight his knuckles were turning white. "I don't know what the hell got into her but I don't like it." Goten finished. All Trunks could do was nod.  
  
"C'mon man. Lets get some sleep and think about this in the morning." said Trunks. Goten nodded and they entered Capsule Corp both their faces grave.  
  
"Trunks Goten!" a girls loud voice called. As a young woman with long blue hair ran into the room.  
  
"Bra-chan when did you get back from Europe?" Asked Trunks as he hugged his sister.  
  
"A few hours ago, I wanted to surprise everyone so I didn't say when my flight was. Not a very good idea though. I showed up here and there was no one home! " said Bra.  
  
"Sorry Bra-chan we were out clubbing" said Trunks  
  
"Welcome home Bra, how was your trip?" asked Goten.  
  
"Oh it was wonderful! I almost never wanted to come home a whole year in Europe was so fun. My English got so much better too! Oh! I got presents for everyone. I can't wait to see Panny it's been so long" Bra said excitedly. Trunks and Goten exchanged knowing looks.  
  
"I'm not sure if you'll be seeing her around too much Bra chan... she's pretty busy" Said Goten.  
  
"Oh we're best friends I'm sure she'll take time off whatever she's doing! But did you two have fun tonight? You have to take me out tomorrow night!" said Bra happily. Trunks and Goten laughed slightly and promised too.  
  
"Thanks so much guys! Well I'm gonna get some sleep I'm pretty jet lagged. Goodnight!" said the still excited Bra as she ran up to her room. Goten and Trunks looked at each other.  
  
"Maybe having Bra home will help her?" said Goten unsure.  
  
"I really don't know but I'm exhausted lets go to bed" said Trunks while he started up the stairs. Goten followed and took the room he always did when he spent the night at. C.C.  
  
~*~  
  
Pan shot up in bed and almost immediately tears started to fall down her cheeks. The first bit of sleep she had. And it was full of nightmares. Pan got up and walked to the window. Tears still running down her cheeks.  
  
'I'm completely alone now... no one to turn to at all, it wont be long now until someone hates me enough to kill me...' Pan thought to herself. She wiped away her tears away. 'What a waste... I'm crying like I care'  
  
~*~  
  
Videl hadn't stopped crying since her daughter had walked out. Her husband had tried to comfort her but Videl was too upset.  
  
"You didn't have to kick her out Gohan. She's just rebelling like all teenagers!" cried Videl.  
  
"Darling listen... we did the right thing. Pan is 19 and still living at home, she never had to pay for food or board or anything. She had it very well here and all she had to do was show respect and obey the rules. That's it, and she chose today to break the rules and to be disrespectful about it. So now she's on her own, it's not like we hate her it's just a little tough love. She knows we love her" said Gohan  
  
~*~  
  
Trunks lied in bed. Unable to sleep, his mind racing over what was wrong with Pan. She seemed very angry with Dan... maybe he had dumped her? Could that be the cause of all this? He'd seen Pan go through break ups before, it was nothing like this. She'd be upset but she'd cry it out and train extra hard for awhile... this seemed more serious. Trunks stood up and paced around the room. She had kissed him... what did that mean? She had been all over a bunch of guys and had sex with one of them in the bathroom but in as long as Trunks had known her, she had never done that. She never kissed a guy without meaning it. She hadn't kissed many in her lifetime either. She was always too busy, too tom-boyish, or too shy to meet a lot of guys. They were afraid of her in high school. Trunks remembered that well. Pan had been so upset that they were. She never got invited to the school dances or anything, because she was too strong. She scared them away. Trunks remembered her depression around her high school prom. The night before the prom Pan had came to him crying. None of the boys at school had asked her and she wanted to go badly. They had been best friends at that time and Trunks had promised to take her. Trunks smiled remembering the look on their faces when they had made their appearance. Pan looked absolutely stunning that night... so much like a princess, with Trunks escorting her to the ball.  
  
Trunks couldn't help but smile as he thought of that. He looked over to his night stand and saw his two prom pictures. His own prom when he had gone with a cute blonde from school, and Pans when he had gone with her... That had been one of the best nights of his life...  
  
Pan silently walked down the street. She knew it was fairly... well early, it must have been 7 am or something, the sun was just peaking over the horizon. She walked slowly and realized she was a little bit hungry. She walked over to the first diner she saw and entered. Pan's mind was all over the place. Most of it trying to perfect her plan. She sat down in a booth and looked out the window.  
  
"What can I get you?" asked a tiny blonde waitress.  
  
"I'll have a large pizza, pitcher of soda, and three servings of chocolate ice cream for dessert." said Pan. The girl gave her a strange look.  
  
"Will you be having friends join you?" she asked.  
  
"No I will not please just bring me my food" she said coldly. The girl nodded and took off to place the order. Pan just starred out the window hardly noticing anything about the world around her. About twenty minutes later the girl returned with her large order.  
  
"Here you are just flag me down when your done" she said then walked away from the table. Pan looked at the food. She was hungry but she didn't know if she could eat. She picked up a slice of pizza and bit in, then her saiyan hunger kicked in and she started to eat vigorously. After about 10 minutes Pan had finished her food. She waved down the waitress.  
  
"Your done already..?" she asked shocked. Pan nodded  
  
"How much was it?" she asked. The waitress looked at her bill.  
  
"1500 yen" she said. Pan pulled out 2000 yen and stood up and walked out of the diner. Pan sighed as she looked out over the nearly empty street. She wanted to go clubbing again that night but they didn't open until much later that night. What was she going to do until then?  
  
~*~  
  
Bra stretched in her bed and put on her robe heading downstairs to get something to eat. When she got there Goten and Trunks where there, eating slower than she had ever seen them. They both looked like they had gotten about three hours of sleep apiece.  
  
"Hey guys, you look tired did you keep each other awake all night?" Bra teased and gave them a wink.  
  
"Haha not funny Bra" said Trunks. Goten looked confused.  
  
"Huh what? Why would we keep each other awake?" Goten asked innocently. Bra rolled her eyes.  
  
"Sick jokes are lost on you Son Goten." Bra said. Goten just grinned the famous Son smile and Bra laughed.  
  
"You know I missed that" said Bra.  
  
Goten smiled "Missed you to Bra-chan" he said. Trunks rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'm going out for a bit okay guys?" he asked. Goten looked over at him and nodded. Bra pouted  
  
"I just got back and your not gonna spend the day with me?" she whined.  
  
"I'll be back in time to take you clubbing I promise!" Trunks said with fake cheerfulness. Bra smiled.  
  
"Okay then, don't you dare be late!" Bra said. Trunks nodded and walked out of the door.  
  
'I have to talk to Pan..' Trunks thought. Then he took to the air and flew towards Gohan's home. He flew up to Pans window not wanting to face her parents. Her window was slightly open and he went through. She wasn't there. He looked around a bit, his saiyan senses on overload. Her room smelled good, just like that body mist she liked to use after she trained. It was abnormally strong though... like it was trying to cover something up... Trunks looked around. It seemed like Pan hadn't slept in her bed the night before, and some of her personal stuff was gone. Had she left? He walked over to her book case and then he smelled it.  
  
Blood....  
  
Her blood. The body mist didn't cover it up well enough here. Trunks looked around and found some of Pans clothes, they were covered in blood, but didn't just smell of blood, but of sex, they were torn. Trunks guessed Pan didn't have much of a choice.  
  
'Could... she have been raped?' Thought Trunks, that very thought made him very angry, the thought of Pan being hurt, of being touched against her will. His ki raised slightly against his will before he managed to calm down a bit.  
  
'If I find the guy that hurt her....' Trunks made a promise right there to make him pay. Harshly. He expanded his senses and tried to feel out Pans ki. He felt it in the city, she was alone... her ki seemed fairly low, Trunks was automatically worried. He took off through the window as fast as he could towards her.  
  
~*~  
  
Pan sat in her hotel room bottles of alcohol all around her, most empty. Pan was quite drunk, it took A LOT to make a saiyan drunk, and she had done it very well. Pan sat all alone, drinking vodka straight from a the bottle, tears running down her face. She guzzled what she had left in that bottle and slammed it against the wall. Glass shattering and flying everywhere. Pan's hand started to bleed from clutching some of the shards. She picked up a large one and looked down at her arm, she once again started to slash herself, this time deeper than before, blood seeping from the wounds much faster. Her mind started to grow foggy as she put another slash along her forearm. She slumped forward and passed out. Directly on the glass.  
  
~*~  
  
Trunks rushed into the hotel, not bothering to ask the clerk where Pans room was, he was homing in on her ki and knew exactly where to go. He grew more and more worried as he felt her ki drop lower. As he burst up onto her floor and rushed to her door, he turned the handle and realized she hadn't bothered to lock the door. He entered slowly, nothing could prepare him for what he saw. Pan was laying on the floor in a puddle of her own blood, surrounded by alcohol. And he couldn't tell if she was breathing. Trunks rushed to her side kneeling down beside her, he went to feel for a pulse and saw her arm, quickly he took off his shirt and used it to wrap her cuts. Saw her breathing, it was shallow but there. He picked her up gently and carried her to the bathroom.  
  
'Please Pan forgive me for this' he thought as he striped her down to her bra and panties and set her in a cool tub of water. Pan came too almost at once but was still much to out of it to realize what was going on. She squirmed and tried to get out of the tub.  
  
"It's cold.." she muttered in her drunkenness.  
  
"Please Pan just stay in here for awhile it's okay" Trunks said. Pan didn't seem to realize who was talking to her, just that they had a firm grip on her and were keeping her in this cold water.  
  
Trunks did his best to wash off all the blood on her, then he helped her out of the tub. She seemed to be a little more with it now.  
  
"Trunks?" she asked groggily. Trunks looked at her.  
  
"Yeah it's me.." he told her quietly. She looked at him.  
  
"Why are you here?" she asked.  
  
"I was worried.." started Trunks but Pan pulled away.  
  
"You weren't! No one cares!" she said defensively. Trunks tried to pull her back.  
  
"That's not true Pan! Everyone cares about you!" Trunks said.  
  
"No that's not true! No one cares, I'm always alone! I have no one to go to, no one cares! They expect me to be perfect, to do nothing wrong. How are they going to care now? I'm used! I'm a waste of skin I don't deserve to be here!" Pan yelled. Trunks tried to walk towards her, but Pan backed away and fell on the bed.  
  
"Pan that's not true, your not used, you're the best thing in the world to so many people!" Trunks said to her. Pan just shook her head  
  
"It's not true.. It's not it's a lie. Dad kicked me out, he doesn't love me anymore, I have no one, no one.." Pan said still shaking her head. Trunks came closer to her.  
  
"You can't believe that... you can't" Trunks said quietly. "I'm always here for you... no matter what!" he said. Pan looked up at him, her eyes showing nothing but disbelief. She reached up and pulled him down into a kiss. Trunks's eyes grew wide, then he started to kiss Pan back, until he felt her hand creep forward and start to massage him through his pants. He pushed her away.  
  
"Pan what is with you!" Trunks said in shock.  
  
"Isn't that what you want?" Pan asked. Trunks's eyes bulged.  
  
"No! That's not what I want Pan! I want to help you I'm your friend!" Trunks said. Pan laughed  
  
"You have to be kidding, guys don't want anything but this, and when they say they don't want it they lie and take it from you anyway! Why bother fighting it" Pan said. Trunks could do nothing but look on, she didn't believe him.  
  
Bra and Goten sat in the living room of Capsule Corp. All ready to go out, but Trunks hadn't showed up yet.  
  
"You don't think he forgot do you?" Bra asked Goten.  
  
"I don't think so, he probably just got tied up" Said Goten. Bra looked sceptical.  
  
"Oh please, My brother doesn't forget about things unless he's out with some blonde bimbo" said Bra slightly angry as the night was ticking by.  
  
"He's just worried about Pan... she hasn't been herself lately" said Goten. Bra looked at him uncertainly.  
  
"What do you mean? She didn't seem any different whenever she talked to me" said Bra.  
  
"It's only been in the past few days.." Goten said.  
  
"Explain this to me, your dancing around the subject" said Bra. Goten looked around uncomfortably until Bra's piercing blue orbs came directly in front of his face.  
  
"Tell me" she said. Goten could do nothing but start the story. 


	3. Chapter three

A/N- Here's Chapter three, Enjoy the story thus far, I've got a few more chapters to go before I actually catch up to where it was. Please review, new and old reviewers please click and leave me a nice little note it makes me very happy :)  
  
Pan starred down at the blanket, her arms covering her practically naked, cold, body. Trunks slowly reached out and forced her to look at him.  
  
"I swear to you Pan. That is not what guys do, some do... but it's not right, and they aren't that common. Most guys are good people they won't hurt the ones they love" Trunks said. Pan let out a laugh and pulled away.  
  
"That is a crock of shit. I know it is, guys will do anything for sex I've never seen a guy turn it down" Pan said.  
  
"You just did..." Trunks replied to her. Pan shrugged.  
  
"What can I say? You've always thought of me as your kid sister, you never thought of me as anything else. You don't count" Pan said matter-of- factually.  
  
"That's not true Pan...." Trunks said softly, moving closer to her. He looked her in the eyes again. "I care for you Pan... I care for you a lot... it's killing me to see you like this" he told her.  
  
"If you truly care for me why are you acting like I'm a china doll?" Pan told him.  
  
"Because... to me you are. I don't know what happened Pan but I know something did. I want to help.." Trunks said. Pulling her close. Pan rested her head on his bear chest, then looked up at him. And pressed her lips against his again. Trunks could do nothing but close his eyes and kiss her back. Pan pulled him close to her rubbing her hands up and down his bare chest.  
  
"Don't deny you want this... I know you do, I want it too... why bother fighting" Pan whispered and she nibbled his ear slightly. Trunks couldn't contain himself anymore the way she was touching him... was like fire. His mind was spinning out of control. only one thing was in his mind, she wanted this. He pulled her tighter into his chest, allowing his hands to run over her still wet body. Pan looked up at him and smiled, not her usual happy Son Pan smile, but a smile that she had gotten her way. Trunks pushed Pan down on the bed and crawled on top of her. His hands already tugging on her bra trying to take it off. Pan reached out herself and pulled open his jeans. Pushing them down as far as she could. Trunks kicked them off and finally succeed in undoing the clasp on her bra, slipping it off her shoulders and tossing it on the floor somewhere. He ran his hands over her breasts and cupped them firmly but not too hard. Pan let out a slight moan as he teased her nipple. She reached into his boxers and started to stroke his erect member and a deep groan came from Trunks's throat. Pan worked off his boxers and pulled him down on her kissing him deeply, feeling his member brush against her leg slightly. Trunks's hands left her breasts and dragged themselfs down her sides and down to her hips pulling down her panties, the two of them stayed like that for a few moments kissing, letting their hands roam around each others bodies. Then Trunks reached down and spread Pan's legs open slightly taking a moment to massage her with his hand, rubbing her clit slightly. Then he positioned himself in front of her entrance. He pulled her hips down slightly as he entered her quickly. Pan gasped at his size and then cried out in her pleasure. Raking her nails down Trunks's back. Trunks started to move in and out of her in a fast pace. He was in ecstasy he'd never been able to be with a woman like this. He had always had to hold back, be careful not to hurt her with his strength, Pan wasn't like them, he couldn't hurt her by using his strength while they were together. She could take it. Pan was also in ecstasy, her past experiences had been nothing like this. Pan cried out as she reached her first orgasm Trunks grunted slightly as she tightened around him. Then she rolled them over so she was on the top. Trunks was pushed deeper in this position and they both moaned in unison. Pan brought her legs so that she was kneeling right over him and began to raise herself up and push herself down on him, slowly but with power. Trunks raised himself to meet her every time. Trunks could barely control himself as he pulled Pan down and rolled so he was once again on the top. He started to thrust into her with fabulous speed. Pan felt herself grow toward another climax. Trunks also knew he was growing close. Pan hit first and the tightening of her walls caused his self control to slip, just before it hit he bit down onto Pans neck feeling the blood trickle into his mouth, at the same time as he spilt himself into her. Trunks pulled himself out of Pan and layed down beside her. Pan felt herself overwhelmed by sleepiness as Trunks layed down and fell asleep quickly, Trunks put his arms around her sleeping form.  
  
"I love you Pan... I choose you as my mate..." He whispered and he fell asleep beside her.  
  
~*~  
  
"She... did that?" Asked Bra with disbelief. Goten nodded slowly.  
  
"I would have never believed it if I hadn't been the one to walk in... I don't know what's wrong with her but I think Trunks might be getting through to her, he would have been back by now if she had told him to get lost." Goten told Bra.  
  
"I just can't wrap my mind around that. Pan just isn't the kind of girl to sleep with any guy, she was always so.... proud that she was saving herself for the one she loved when she found out I didn't she was so disappointed in me..." Bra said, then stoped and blushed. "Oops... too much information for you huh Goten, just forget I ever said that" Goten blushed.  
  
"I'll do my best Bra-chan..." Goten said shyly. 'she's done it already? But she's so young who could it have been..' thought Goten. Bra looked at him.  
  
"Don't tell Trunks or daddy okay? It was just once... and I don't regret it. I loved him when we were together and after we broke up there were no regrets... he just wasn't "the one"..." said Bra trailing off. Goten smiled.  
  
"Don't worry your secret is safe with me" He told her honestly. Bra looked up at him.  
  
"Goten... have you ever...?" Bra said quietly. Goten blushed furiously.  
  
"I... umm.. Yes... I loved Parisu... like you said no regrets she just wasn't the one.." Goten said. Bra nodded. Then it was silent for a moment.  
  
"Well this has been a revealing evening..." Bra said to break the silence. Goten looked at her. His ever-so-rare serious face on. He looked at her and then came closer and pressed his lips against hers...  
  
Bra's eyes grew wide as Goten kissed her, she was very shocked. She made no effort to kiss back nor push him away. Goten backed off and bowed his head.  
  
"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have done that..." he muttered quietly. Bra opened her mouth to say something but no sound came out. Goten rose to leave after a few moments of silence.  
  
"W... wait...." Bra squeaked out. Goten looked back at her.  
  
"Yes?" he said. Bra looked down.  
  
"Goten... do you... like me?" she asked nearly silently, if it wasn't for his keen saiyan ears he wouldn't have heard her.  
  
"I do Bra... I didn't realize how much till you left" he answered her honestly. Bra looked up.  
  
"You really mean that?" she asked.  
  
"Have you ever known me to lie?" asked Goten. Bra shook her head. "Then that should answer your question." said Goten. Bra stood up and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him and burring her face in his chest. Goten pulled her close then noticed her body was shaking with sobs.  
  
"Bra chan, what's wrong?" Goten asked her, gently tilting her face up to his.  
  
"I... I missed you so much while I was gone, Goten... before I left I really liked you but I always thought you didn't like me, and now... I know different... and it makes me so happy, but sad at the same time, because I've been gone for a year... and we could have had that time together" she sobbed. Goten smiled at her.  
  
"Hey, no regrets for the past, you can't go back and you can't know what would have happened if you hadn't left. So don't cry over the past, cause that's what it is. The past" He told her. Bra stopped crying and laughed a bit, wiping the tears from her face.  
  
"When did you get so smart Son Goten?" she laughed. The famous Son smile appeared on his face.  
  
"What are you insinuating that I wasn't smart before?" he asked. Bra just laughed harder. "Well?" he asked again. Bra simply pulled Goten closer and kissed him again, so she wouldn't have to answer his question.  
  
~*~  
  
Trunks woke up slowly, not remember where he was at first. Then the memories of the previous night flooded back and he smiled. He could still taste the blood from when he marked her. It was then he realized that she wasn't there. He sat up and looked around the room, there was still a huge mess of booze and blood, but no Pan. He wrapped the blanket around his waist and stood up and looked for her. He found her in the Bathroom, putting on makeup.  
  
"Pan..?" he said quietly. Pan looked away from the mirror.  
  
"Oh Trunks your finally up! Wow that was great wasn't it? We'll have to do it again some time, feel free to stay as long as you want, your welcome to anything I've got here" She said turning back to the mirror and applying more eyeliner.  
  
"Oh... thanks... where are you going?" Trunks asked quietly feeling as though someone had a vice grip on his heart.  
  
"Out to a club" she replied simply. Not looking away from the mirror.  
  
"Pan..." started Trunks. She turned to face him.  
  
"Yes?" she said.  
  
"Didn't that.... mean anything to you?" he asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, of course it did, it was fun wasn't it? Didn't you enjoy it?" Pan said, looking slightly confused.  
  
"Pan... I was looking for more in that than just fun..." He said, his heart breaking more and more by the minute.  
  
"Oh... Trunks I'm sorry but I wasn't" Pan said, but there was no apology in her voice.  
  
"Pan I marked you as my mate! We've started to bond!" Trunks said defensively. Pans hand went up to pull the black scarf she was wearing away.  
  
"You mean this bite mark? If you didn't notice I didn't mark you" Pan said. Trunks was speechless. "Bonds are two way things Trunks, without me wanting it all you did was bite me, kinda kinky huh?" Pan said. 'Just believe me... don't think just believe. Feelings for you or not your not going to keep me here... I'm dirty useless, you deserve better... you'll realize that soon' thought Pan, despite her hardening emotions, it hurt Pan to see Trunks with the look of pain on his face, but she couldn't let in, she just couldn't.  
  
"Pan... don't do this.. I love you......" Trunks said.  
  
"You don't love me Trunks, I'm not worth love. I'm not worth worrying over either, so just don't. We can get together again if you want, and if you don't we don't have to. But right now I gotta go" Pan said and then she walked past him. Tying her scarf up again, then adjusting her black halter top and skirt and walked out of the door. Turning at the last moment.  
  
"Lock up before you go kay?" she said then she walked out of the door. Leaving a heartbroken Trunks to watch her form drift through the door, leaving him alone.  
  
'Pan...' he thought. He quickly gathered up what he could find of his clothes then flew out the window. Refusing to let the tears in his eyes fall.  
  
~*~  
  
Bra and Goten had fallen asleep on the couch in each others arms. After a very long talk. They didn't wake up until they heard the front door slam. They both sat up in a flash. Trunks walked past them in a daze, a hard expression on his face. Much like his fathers. He didn't even notice his best friend and sister on the couch as he walked. Bra and Goten watched in shock.  
  
"What was with him..." muttered Goten.  
  
"Why wasn't he wearing a shirt..." mumbled Bra. Goten looked at her.  
  
"You don't think..." He started.  
  
"He and Pan..." continued Bra. They stared at each other for a minute then shook they're head.  
  
"No.." they both said in unison.  
  
Trunks layed down on his bed, staring at his roof his mind swimming with thoughts, and Pan's words repeating themselfs over and over... 'It was fun wasn't it? Nothing serious...' Tears threatened to fall but Trunks would not allow himself to cry. Pan had been going through a lot lately. He had to be strong and help her, it was his own fault this had happened.  
  
'Stupid Trunks STUPID. You've seen the way she's been acting. Deep down you must have known what you did was wrong, and stupid, and you took ADVANTAGE Of it.' Trunks yelled in his mind. He balled his hands up into fists, so tightly the knuckles where white. But she had seduced him hadn't she? She had said she WANTED it. What was wrong with all of this?  
  
Trunks slammed his one fist into his other hand. I just didn't make sense to him and he was going to drive himself mad like this. He closed his eyes and willed exhaustion to come and just turn off his mind. His last thought echoed through his mind slightly...  
  
'Pan who could you do this to me....'  
  
~*~  
  
*Pan how could you do this to me*  
  
Pan stoped dead cold in the middle of the dance floor. She had heard that loud and clear.  
  
"Trunks..." she whispered to herself. The bite on her neck throbbed.  
  
'No No No No No No NO!' screamed Pan in her mind 'We can no be bonding, I didn't want to bond, I didn't MARK him!' Pan ran from the night club leaving several men unhappy. Pan ran from the club and a speed so fast that humans wouldn't have seen or heard her, tears flew down her cheeks.  
  
'No! Now nothing is going to work according to my plan!' Pan cried in her mind, as she burst into the hotel and up to her room. She collapsed on her bed and cried herself to sleep, realizing now she couldn't die without taking Trunks with her...  
  
Unless.. Unless she made him hate her.. Made him break the bond of his own accord, it wasn't strong yet...  
  
Pan thought about modifying her plan until she fell asleep, back to her nightmares.  
  
~*~  
  
~~~~  
  
"Dan what are you doing" Pan said pulling away from his arms. Only to have them pull her back more forcefully. Dan rolled over and pinned her down. "Dan what are you doing let me go!" Cried Pan too shocked to move. Dan didn't stop. He tore at her clothes forcefully. Tears started to flow from Pans eyes. "Dan stop please your scaring me" Pan cried, but Dan didn't comply he forced her skirt down and pulled off his own pants. He forced himself into her and Pan screamed out in pain. Losing her innocents in a second.  
  
~~~~  
  
Trunks bolted up in bed. Covered in a cold sweat. Was that dream... could that have been what happened to Pan? Had that bastard... Trunks's Ki flared slightly. If it was, Trunks had every intention of killing him. No bastard would get away with hurting the woman he loved. Trunks calmed himself down, then stood and flew out his window to see Pan.  
  
~*~  
  
Pan woke up to a soft cool breeze blowing on her face. She opened her eyes and saw it was still night, but the balcony sliding door was open, and the long white curtains were billowing into the room. Floating on the soft night air. Pan breathed in the sweet smell deeply, and cuddled down into her bed again closing her eyes. A few seconds later, Pan heard someone move around in her room. Instead of sitting up and seeing who it was she simply said quietly.  
  
"Hello Trunks" knowing exactly who was in the room. She felt the bed dip slightly as he sad down, and she didn't object to him running his fingers through her hair softly.  
  
"You lied... we have started to bond Pan" he told her quietly. Pan nodded slightly.  
  
"Pan... I know what happened with Dan... I saw it tonight in a dream..." he told her. Pan snapped her eyes open and looked into his.  
  
"Wha.. What do you mean... nothing happened with Dan.." Pan said softly.  
  
"Don't lie to me Pan... I want you to know that wasn't your fault, it's not, I love you Pan, and that bastard will pay for what he did I swear to you Pan, H will Pay!" Trunks told her, his anger showing in the last few words. Pan buried her face in her pillow, and allowed herself to cry Trunks sat beside her, uttering comforting words and rubbing her neck and back. Until she fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Goten and Bra sat starring into each others eyes. They knew that something was going on with there best friends, they knew that they'd have to help them. But right now they had other things on their mind. Bra was the first to move closer pulling him close to her and holding him tightly. Then Goten took the initiative to bring her into a kiss. Bra's arms snaked around his neck and his made their way around her waist. They stayed that way for a long time, kissing passionately. Their arms roaming around each others bodies, until Goten eventually broke the kiss and moved away from her.  
  
"Bra... I think you should go upstairs to your room.." he said. Bra looked hurt and confused.  
  
"But.. Why?" she asked. Goten looked at her with an affectionate glance.  
  
"Bra... I don't mean to hurt you or anything... it's just I don't trust myself.. I don't know if I can control myself much longer if we keep this up.." Goten told her. Bra blushed slightly.  
  
"Goten... don't worry, anything that happens tonight... is meant to.." she said quietly, then took his hands and lead him up the stairs to her room, Goten followed silently unsure of what to say. She pulled him into her room and closed the door behind him. Then pulled him close again and kissed him. Goten wrapped his arms around her and felt himself slowly pushed towards her bed, until they both fell onto it together. Bra pulled away slightly and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry Goten, anything that happens tonight, or doesn't happen tonight is meant to, and don't be too afraid of my big brother and daddy, they're too busy to notice anything happening with "princess" lately" Bra said with her fathers smirk, Goten smiled and laughed.  
  
"I hope your right, I don't feel like being a bloody fist on they saiyan princes hands" Goten said before pulling her into another kiss.  
  
Pan woke up in Trunks's arms, he held her protectively but when she looked up she saw he was awake.  
  
"Good Morning" he said smiling down at her. Pan didn't smile back. She stood up and straitened out her clothes from the previous night.  
  
"This isn't going to work out Trunks, we can't bond, and don't think being around for my little cry fests is going to make me change my mind either." Pan said not looking at Trunks's face. Trunks stood up and came in front of her. Gently lifting her chin up to force her to look at him. She had a completely emotionless face, but her eyes told the story of her hurt.  
  
"Pan I know your hurting... but you and me are already bonding you can't change that. If you try to break the bond we could both die" Trunks said to her. The words were harsh but his eyes were full of compassion. Showing how much he hated the thought of being without her.  
  
"Listen Trunks, what happened between us was just a spur of the moment thing, it wasn't meant to make us bond. That's not what I wanted!" Pan said breaking away from Trunks.  
  
"Pan Listen, I love you! Why can't you believe that!" Trunks yelled trying to pull her back. "I love you..." he repeated in a softer voice.  
  
"Your lying, I know you are. You don't understand anything about me! You can't even begin to!" Pan said. Her eyes filling with tears of sorrow and anger. "Just leave me alone Trunks that's all I want from you. To leave me alone! I don't want to be your mate, I don't want to be anyones' mate! I don't deserve it!" Pan yelled and pulled away from Trunks. Running out the open balcony window door. She then took off into the sky, she was gone in a flash heading away from Satin City, away from the bustle of people, the flying cars, away from Trunks away from everything. She flew towards the mountains to the place where very few people ever went. Pan was angry, she was beyond angry. When she landed she was Raging (A/– is that a word?) Her power level started to sky rocket and Pan pushed herself to a new level. Lightning built around her and the ground started to crack. Pan cried out and tears ran down her cheeks. 


	4. Chapter four

Trunks I can't be with you. I can't be yours..." Pan through opening her eyes to the world, then a golden aura enveloped her. Her eyes turned turquoise and her hair blond, floating around her as if pushed by an invisible breeze. She had finally achieved Super Saiyan. The first female super saiyan. That's when she felt it, she instantly fell out of her newly acquired transformation and to her knees. Placing her hand on her stomach. There was a tiny ki...  
  
~*~  
  
Goten and Bra were kissing passionately. Their hands roaming all over their still clothed bodies. Goten had made no effort to remove any of bra's clothes and Bra had made no move of her own. Goten broke their kiss and moved his was down to her neck and started to gently kiss and nip her neck. Bra leaned her head over to one side to give him more room.  
  
Bra gently moved her arms to the back of his shirt gently pulling it up. Goten took her hint and sat up a bit to make the job easier. Bra removed his shirt and tossed it to the ground. Then Bra's hands went over Goten's hard muscles and smiled. Goten blushed slightly as he reached around her and started to undo the zipper on her dress. Bra sat up in the bed gently pushing Goten off to beside her and removed the dress. Goten just sat and admired her in her underwear and bra for a moment. It was Bra's turn to blush this time.  
  
Goten gently brought his hands up to caress her shoulders then pulled her in closer to him. and kissed her again. His hands wandering all over her bare skin then resting on her breast. and gently massaging through the material. Bra moaned quietly and moved to Gotens jeans undoing the button and zipper and trying to pull them down. Goten broke the kiss again and pulled them down himself kicking them off onto the floor. Bra couldn't help but smirk at the already very obvious bulge in his boxers.  
  
"Enjoying ourselves are we?" Bra teased. Goten blushed deeply.  
  
"Hey it's your fault... I can't help myself when there's a beautiful, breath-taking. amazing saiyan woman so close to me.." Goten told her. Bra smiled and ran her hand through his hair and down his cheek.  
  
"Do you really think I"m special?" Bra asked.  
  
"I don't think your just special Bra.. I love you I didn't realize it until you left.." Goten told her. Bra smiled broadly.  
  
"I love you too Goten I just never thought you noticed me" Bra said.  
  
"How could someone miss someone like you?" Goten said pulling her into him and kissing her once more.  
  
Bra layed back once again and he felt her hands snake down and start to push his boxers off. Strategically brushing his most sensitive area. He groaned slightly and moved to unclasp her bra.  
  
Bra started to gently stroke Goten's member and she felt him shake with pleasure. Unfortunately for Goten that didn't help him with the clasp after a few failures Bra just had to stop her pleasuring and reach around and undo it herself tossing it on the ground.  
  
"You have to be smarter than the clasp Goten" Bra mocked  
  
"It's not my fault women installed safety devices in those damn things" Goten teased back. She had to laugh, she'd never thought of it that way. But as she laughed she suddenly gasped in air. As Goten returned her torture by rubbing her clit through her panties. Bra let out a moan. Then Goten pulled them down and off, letting them join the rest of their clothes on the floor. Goten continued to rub her clit for a moment and then entered her with his fingers. Bra moaned in pleasure and tightened her grip around Gotens shoulders.  
  
"Please Goten... don't tease me anymore.." Bra panted and Goten stopped his assault. He looked up at her as he moved so his member was only inches away from her. Bra nodded and pushed herself gently towards him.  
  
"You really want this right?" Goten asked to making sure he wasn't making a mistake. Bra smiled and nodded again.  
  
Goten entered her slowly and groaned as Bra gasped. With a slow steady pace Goten thrust into her. Bra moaned his name as he started to speed up. Bra felt herself coming close to a climax already. As she hit Goten didn't know how much longer he could last as her walls clamped down around him. Bra cried out, and Goten used every ounce of self control her had left to keep going, his instincts took over, he leaned forward and nuzzled Bras neck gently then he bit down on it, feeling her blood gather in his mouth. Gently licked the bit and then sat up to kiss her. But Bra avoided the kiss and went to his neck biting down in response to his bite. As Bra gently lapped up the blood from his mark Goten lost his control and hit his climax. He groaned loudly as he pulled out of Bra and layed beside her. Kissing her once again. As their tongues gently darted at each other they could taste their blood in each others mouth. As they broke the kiss they cuddled into each other.  
  
"Bra... I choose you as my mate..." Goten whispered to her.  
  
"And I choose you Goten... we're bonded now" Bra said, then they drifted off to sleep in each others arms.  
  
~*~  
  
Trunks watched Pan leave. Feeling as though she had torn out his heart and taken it with her. How could she not want to bond? Didn't she realize a bond was for life? Didn't she realize that he loved her more than life itself and didn't think any less of her because of what had happened? He guessed she didn't know some of these things. Trunks had to tell her. He walked out onto the balcony but he couldn't see Pan anymore. But he could sense her Ki it was growing exponentially. Trunks jumped off the balcony and went towards her He could feel her power growing but there was something different about it. He couldn't figure out what but there was something different...  
  
He saw her down on the ground not far away, she was powering up higher than he had ever seen her. Then a Golden flash appeared around her and he watched her ascend to super saiyan for the first time... Her long golden hair flowing around her, she looked like a goddess. But after just a few moments as super saiyan Pan dropped out and collapsed to her knees. Worried Trunks hurried towards her. As he neared he saw Pan was crying.  
  
"Pan what's wrong?" Trunks asked seeing her hand wrapped around her waist, then he realized what was different about her ki, she had two Inside Pan a tiny Ki was growing.  
  
"Pan.." he started.  
  
"Don't say anything..." Pan said crumpling again. "I have a baby... and I don't know who the daddy is..." Pan cried. Trunks went to her and crouched down beside her. Taking her crying form in his arms.  
  
"It's my baby Pan. I love you and I chose you o be my mate for Life, that changes nothing. You're my love always and forever and even death won't change that. Even if... it's not my baby by blood it's still mine I will be it's father" Trunks told her firmly, while he was gently stroking her long dark hair.  
  
"Trunks..." Pan whispered. "I... I don't wanna go on living... I can't deal with all this hurt, but... I can't murder this little life inside me... no matter who it's daddy is.."  
  
Trunks's eyes grew wide. "Pan you have to be strong, this Baby is your blessing. It's your reason to live, you can't just leave it alone Pan. You can't kill it, it's part of you." Trunks told her. Pan was still crying.  
  
"Trunks... I'm sorry for everything I've done. You deserve better than me, and so does this baby." Pan cried.  
  
"That's not true Pan, your worth everything to me, and it will be the same for this baby you have to stay strong please Pan you can't let that Bastard take away everything from you. He's not worth it!" Trunks told her. The tears from Pans eyes slowed and she looked up at him.  
  
"Trunks... I... I need you help I can't do this on my own..." Pan told him. Trunks held her tight  
  
"I won't leave you Pan I will be with you forever, I will help you in every way I can" Trunks said then he put his hand on her stomach gently. "We're going to be a family Pan"  
  
~*~  
  
Bra woke up and noticed there was no one in the bed with her. She sat up, holding the blankets over her, and looked around.  
  
"Goten?" she called out tentatively, her bathroom door opened and Goten walked out, his hair still dripping and a towel wrapped around his waist.  
  
"What is it Bra love?" he asked smiling sweetly.  
  
"I was afraid you'd gone." Bra said quietly.  
  
"Of course not! Why would I leave you alone?" Goten came closer and hugged her tightly.   
  
Bra rested her head gently across his muscled chest, "I don't know, I was just afraid." She told him. Goten opened his mouth to reply but before he could, both he and Bra were shocked to feel Pans ki rising rapidly.  
  
"W…What's wrong Goten? I've never felt Pans power this high! Do you think she's in danger?" Bra asked worriedly. Goten just stared at the direction of the power.  
  
"I don't know. I can feel Trunks heading towards her... he doesn't seem to be going that fast so I don't think it's anything serious." Goten answered. As Bra and Goten observed Pans Power level they were both shocked when they felt her break the super saiyan mark.  
  
"Oh my god! Pan's finally done it, I guess that's what she was doing" Bra said feeling relieved.  
  
"Bra I don't mean to worry you... but do you sense something different about Pans ki?" Goten asked her. Bra's eyebrows furrowed slightly as the concentrated.  
  
"I feel something…but I don't know..." Bra stopped as she felt Pans ki drop down to normal suddenly. "…What it is..." she finished quietly.   
  
Goten looked down at her, "Trunks is with her, he'll fill us in." Goten tried to assure Bra, who looked up at him and nodded.   
  
He moved away from her and started to get dressed. Bra watched Trunks and Pan's power levels for a moment longer, then went to her closet and grabbed an outfit to wear, putting it on without her usual preparation of her looks.  
  
~*~  
  
Pan looked up at Trunks in near shock, "I think... I think I'd like that." Pan told him quietly. Trunks looked down at her and gave the biggest smile she'd ever seen him have.  
  
"I love you Pan, and I'm going to love our baby" Trunks said, emphasizing the word 'our'.   
  
Pan placed her hands over Trunks on her stomach, "Our baby." she repeated silently.   
  
Trunks gently wiped away Pans tears with his other hand, "Come on Pan you could use some rest. Lets get you to Capsule Corp." Trunks helped Pan to her feet.   
  
Pan nodded, feeling as though all her strength had suddenly been drained from her. Trunks took her carefully in his arms and started to fly off towards Capsule Corp. Pan snuggled into his arms and dropped off to sleep on the way.  
  
~*~  
  
Trunks landed softly on the front lawn of the Capsule Corp building, and Bra and Goten ran out.  
  
"Trunks!" They called together.  
  
"We were so worried! We felt Pan power up, and we didn't know what was going on!" Bra said anxiously.  
  
"What happened to her?" Goten asked running up to his niece. As he reached her and peered down at her, he found out what was odd about her Ki, "She's... She's..." Goten stammered in disbelief.  
  
"Pregnant" Trunks finished for him  
  
"B…but who...? The guy at the club...?" Goten asked, worry colouring his voice.  
  
"No!" Trunks said strongly. "It's mine, she is my mate" Trunks said, almost a growl of challenge in his voice.   
  
Goten was taken aback a moment, but quickly recovered, "Congratulations Man!" Goten smiled grinned at his friend.   
  
Bra came up behind him and put her arms around him, "Brother, you should…congratulate…us too." Bra chose her words carefully, not wanting to anger her brother.   
  
But Trunks just smiled slightly at them, "Congrats you too then, just watch out for dad when he gets back, Goten" Trunks said grinning wickedly at a suddenly pale Goten.  
  
"Yeah... heh…maybe I should be doing some training..." Goten half jokingly said.   
  
Bra laughed, "Don't worry hon, I'll protect you from big bad daddy, if you protect my brother from yours" Bra told him.  
  
Pan began to wake up and caught Bra's last sentence, she opened her eyes a crack, "He doesn't care." she told them simply but calmly in a quiet voice.   
  
Goten's eyes opened wide, "Pan! What do you mean? Your parents love you more than anything in the world." Goten tried to assured her.  
  
"Then why... why did they just up and kick me out?" Pan asked in confusion, tears shimmering in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sure they were just…trying some tough love." Goten told her.   
  
Trunks pulled her closer into his chest, "C'mon Pan relax. Lets get you to bed, you need to rest" Trunks told her protectively taking her inside the Corp and up the stairs to his own room.  
  
He carefully placed her on his bed and brought the blankets up to her chin. Bra and Goten were right behind him, watching every move Trunks made. Pan gave them all a thankful smile and drifted quickly off to sleep.   
  
Trunks brushed some of her long black hair out of her face, "Come on guys, let's leave her to sleep." They all tip toed quietly from the room.  
  
Goten took a look at his watch. "Guys I hate to leave at a time like this, but if I miss another day of work it could mean my job." Goten glared at his watch.  
  
"Go ahead man, we'll all still be here when you get back" Trunks told him.   
  
Goten nodded and pulled Bra close for a quick goodbye kiss, "I love you... I'll see you in a few hours" He told her, kissing her again.  
  
"Okay... I love you too." Bra said with a slight giggle.   
  
Goten gave Trunks a high five, "See you later, man." he winked at Bra, and then left towards the gym in Satan city.   
  
Trunks and Bra sat down at the table in the kitchen, their usual saiyan appetites just not there, "Trunks, she's my best friend, please tell me; what's been going on with her?" Bra asked her brother quietly.   
  
Trunks started the long story of what had been happening to Pan, from her rape, to the club, to her parents kicking her out, and her suicidal feelings. During this time Bra didn't interrupt once, but tears welled up in her eyes for her best friend. After Trunks had finished the story Bra wiped her tears away.  
  
"It must have been so hard on her... Someone she loved taking advantage of her like that... I don't think I would have lived through the night... Pans so much stronger than she thinks." Bra said quietly.  
  
"I know. I just wish she did too. I swear I'm going to kill that bastard when I get my hands on him. He's never going to hurt another woman as long as he lives" Trunks slammed his fist down on the table, cursing under his breath as the table buckled at the force of his blow.  
  
"Leave that to Pan, she's strong enough to take him on she'll make him pay for what he did to her." Bra said, putting her hand over he brothers to calm him, "You're going to have to be strong for her Trunks, she's only 19 and she's going to have a baby. She's going to have to put her college classes on hold; she's going to have to re-plan her entire life. You're ready for a family Trunks but your 9 years older than her, and I don't know if she's ready for it yet." Bra said with a wisdom Trunks had never heard from her before.   
  
He smiled up at her with a few tears in the corners of his eyes, "When did you go getting so smart, little sister?" He asked her with a bit of a laugh.  
  
"I've always been this smart, I just chose never to let on." Bra said in a playful tone, she winked at Trunks and gave him a hug, "You're going to be a great dad, and Pans going to be a wonderful mother, if you help her along" Bra told him.   
  
Trunks nodded slowly, "I'm gonna help her in any way I possibly can, I promised her that…I owe her that." Trunks said with conviction.   
  
Bra smiled and let him go, "Why don't you go and check on her? I'll order us some Pizza since I'm sure your both hungry."   
  
Trunks nodded and went to see if Pan was awake, while Bra pushed #3 on the speed dial and ordered 40 large pizza's from Speedy Order Pizza. When Trunks reached his room he was surprised to find Pan up gazing out his window.  
  
"See anything you like?" Trunks asked as he walked inside.  
  
"Your view is so beautiful." Pan told him, not looking away from the window.   
  
Trunks sat down beside her, "Not as beautiful as the woman watching it" He told her.   
  
Pan looked over to him and smiled, her eyes shined with unshed tears, "I'm so tired of crying... but I feel like I'm never going to be able to stop" Pan told him, her voice thick with emotion.  
  
"It's okay to cry Pan, everyone cries" Trunks said then in an attempt to lighten the mood added, "Don't tell my father…but even I cry sometimes."  
  
"I know everyone cries, but that doesn't change the fact I hate to do it." Pan said laughing slightly.  
  
"It's better for you to get it all out then hold it in where it will eat you alive." Trunks told her, gently running his hand through her glossy black hair.  
  
"I know, but I'm done crying for now." Pan told him coming closer and hugging him.   
  
Trunks put his arms around her, "You hungry?" he asked her, looking down at her with a slight smile.  
  
"Yeah, I…I guess I haven't been eating much lately." Pan confided.  
  
"Then come downstairs, Bra just ordered a bunch of Pizza's from this great pizza place." Trunks told her, his stomach rumbling in anticipation.   
  
Pan looked up and smiled, "Okay then."   
  
She straightened, but kept an arm around Trunks. Smiling, he kept one around her too and they went downstairs together, looking, for the first time, like a real couple. 


	5. Chapter five

A/N- Please Review, this is an old story from before FF.net deleted all the NC-17 stuff, unfortunately all my old reviews were deleted, :( Almost 200 reviews all gone, I'd really apreciate constructive critism but be kind about it, I don't like flames. They make me cranky and make updates few and far between.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Bra had just payed the pizza delivery... boys. As 5 of them had come to deliver the pizzas, Bra managed to get them to the kitchen table just as Pan and Trunks made their way into the kitchen.  
  
"Aww... now isn't that cute" Bra said as the two lovers walked in. Pan managed a smile at her friend as she sat down. Bra pointed to the piles of boxes.  
  
"Those are Peperoni, those are Hawaiian, those are meat lovers, those are cheese lovers, and those two are Gotens, they've got everything the place had on them" Bra said. Pan laughed lightly.  
  
"What makes Goten so special?" She asked. Bra smiled at her.  
  
"He whines the loudest!" Said Bra before she broke down into giggles. Both Trunks and Pan laughed. After their laughter had subsided Pan went up and Hugged Bra.  
  
"It's good to have you back B" She said. Bra smiled.  
  
"Good to be back, good to see you're back to your senses," Bra put one hand on Pans still flat stomach. "And congratulations, I so better be the godmother!" Bra said laughing. Pan hugged her again.  
  
" I wouldn't Think about asking anyone else!" Pan said, then she turned to face Trunks. "No objections?" she asked.  
  
"Of course not, Little sis would be the perfect Godmother, although she'd better keep Goten in line as a godfather!" Trunks answered laughing, The three of them then sat down to eat. Each of them polishing off a lot of Pizza. About half an hour later, they surveyed the mount of boxes.  
  
"Did we leave Any for Goten?" Bra asked meekly.  
  
"I don't know... I can't find any full boxes.." Said Trunks shaking a few of the empty Pizza boxes.  
  
"Quickly! Hide the Evidence!" Yelled Pan in a joking tone. And the group of three started to tear up Pizza Boxes and put them in the garbage compacter. After they were done the group went and collapsed on the couch.  
  
"There now he'll never know" Said Pan.  
  
"Yeah, oh well he'll probably stop for Pizza on his way home anyway" said Bra. Pan cuddled into Trunks a little bit.  
  
"So what do you girls want to do?" Asked Trunks.  
  
"Sometime today I have to go and get my stuff from the hotel and check out... man I'm afraid of the bill, I left that place a complete mess" Said Pan, a little shame showing in her voice.  
  
"Why don't you go shopping with Bra, you two haven't got to spend any time alone together since she got back I'll go and take care of the room for you" Said Trunks, protectively pulling her closer.  
  
"Are you sure?" Pan asked looking up at him. "I mean that place is gonna hit the roof when they go into that room"  
  
"I'll take care of it" Trunks said kissing the top of her head. "I want you to have as little stress as possible" he finished. Pan sighed.  
  
"I'm not a china doll Trunks" Pan said defensively.  
  
"Yes you are, to me you're a beautiful and rare one" Trunks replied a soft look on his face.  
  
(A/– Sorry to but in but I just had to say, I got that china doll comment from my own boyfriend, isn't he a sweety ^______^ well back to the story)  
  
Pan couldn't help but smile. She batted his chest playfully.  
  
"Fine, but you do realize your sending ME to the mall with BRA, your not gonna see us until every mall withing driving or flying area is closed right?" Pan said.  
  
"Hey! I've gotten better since I was In Europe!" Bra said defending herself. Trunks and Pan laughed.  
  
"Listen Hun, anything you want charge to the Capsule Corp account okay/" Trunks told Pan.  
  
"I've got my own money.." Pan said.  
  
"I know, but save it I'm the one sending you out on a shopping trip" said Trunks. Pan sighed and finally nodded in agreement. Bra dragged Pan away from her brother by the arm.  
  
"I'm tired of watching lovey dovey stuff, c'mon Pan we got a lot of shopping to do. I say we check out that baby store in the mall! Get an early start on your nursery!" Bra said excitedly. Pan paled a little.  
  
"My nursery... wow this is gonna take some getting used to" Pan said, Bra put her arm around her friends shoulder.  
  
"Don't sweat about it Pan, you've got Trunks, me, Goten, and I"m sure mom will be behind you. After we talk to Gohan and Videl I"m sure they will be behind you too." Bra told her.  
  
"Wow... can we wait a bit before we tell all of them... I don't want to face my parents yet" Pan said.  
  
"We can wait, but just remember they need to know sometime." Bra said, with that the two girls got into one of the cars, and Bra started towards the mall.  
  
Trunks watched them leave through the window.  
  
"My poor Panny... she's going to have a lot to put up with.." Trunks said, then he went out himself to deal with the Hotel.  
  
~*~  
  
Bra and Pan arrived at the mall and, of course, ended up parking a good trek away from the mall, but the girls didn't care, it was a beautiful day. Bra was recounting her trip to Europe, and the many new friends she had made. Pan was only paying half attention, as her mind was really thinking about how she was going to tell everyone she was pregnant.  
  
Bra poked her bringing her back to reality. "Yo Pan you awake" She asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry, I've just got so much on my mind" Pan answered. Bra smiled.  
  
"It's okay, come on we're here to get your mind off stuff, cheer up! I'll treat you to an ice cream!" Bra said. Pan had to laugh, as a child people had always cheered her up with an Ice Cream cone. It still cheered her up sometimes, although she was sad to remember her Grandfather being there, he was the only other person that had seemed to cheer up more in the presence of Ice Cream. Pan followed Bra remembering the happy times of her past.  
  
~*~  
  
"Yes I know the room is a mess sir, I'm willing to pay for all the damages just don't add this to her credit record" Trunks argued with the hotel manager.  
  
"I'm afraid I have to sir, it's hotel policy. If we were to make exceptions for miss.." he glanced down at the hotel records. "Son then we'd have to make exceptions for anyone" He finished.  
  
"Do you have any idea who she is? She's Son Pan, granddaughter of Mr. Satan, and my fiancee, the heir to Capsule Corporation" Trunks said. The Hotel manager paled slightly.  
  
"I guess we could make an exception just this once Mr. Briefs" He said quickly.  
  
"I thought as much" Trunks said inspecting the bill. "This seems awfully high for a bit of a mess" Trunks said.  
  
"I assure you it's not sir, we'll have to replace the carpet, the blood stains are impossible to remove" Said the manager, Trunks held out his credit card.  
  
"This stays under wraps now doesn't it?" Trunks said keeping a firm hold on the card as the manager tried to take it.  
  
"Of course Mr. Briefs" He said. Trunks let the card go, and the manager swiped it in charging the bill to him.  
  
"Well then, now that's all taken care of, I'll be seeing you sir" Trunks said Taking his card, and placing it back in his wallet. He walked out and got into his car, starting towards home. Stopping when he saw a small store, it seemed to call out to him..  
  
~*~  
  
Bra and Pan ran laughingly from one store carrying their wide array of bags, the girls had gone a bit overboard, those were clothes for themselves, maternity clothes for Pan when the time came. And bags and bags of baby clothes, both for boys and girls. They had ordered a cradle and crib to be delivered the next day. The girls had, had an amazing time though. While shopping Pan had come to terms with the fact she was going to be a mother, and she was extravagantly happy. She was going to view this baby as a blessing from Kami, to make her realize what she was doing to herself, that she was important and one stupid man wasn't going to change that for her.  
  
"Pan you have to see this!" called Bra from across the hallway of the mall, Pan ran over as quickly as she could with her bags, Bra was pointing to a teddy bear through the window, it was an angel bear with a silver halo and trumpet, and tiny white wings. The front of the bear had written in silver letters. "For the Birth of My baby the angels sound their Trumpets" Pan looked at it.  
  
"It's perfect! It doesn't matter if it's a boy or girl either!" Pan exclaimed. Bra dragged her into the store and handed her the teddy. It was amazingly soft, probably the softest teddy bear Pan had ever felt, leaving her bags with Bra's in the store's corner they went up to buy it. The sales clerk looked at the bear and smiled.  
  
"Which of you is the lucky mother-to-be?" She asked. Pan smiled broadly.  
  
"I am" she said. The woman rang in the bear. Pan handed her the credit card.  
  
"Congratulations, I'm sure your baby will be beautiful" She said. Accepting the card.  
  
"Me too" Said Pan proudly. As the woman pulled out a silver gift box.  
  
"I'll throw this in as a gift for your baby" the woman said putting the bear gently inside and then bagging it for them.  
  
"Arigatou Gozaimasu!" Pan said Taking the bag. "Have a nice day" Pan said Taking the bag.  
  
"You too, good luck young mother to be!" The lady called after them as the girls left the store, with their aray of Bags.  
  
~*~  
  
Trunks Parked his car and went into the shop. It was a tiny jewellery store, but the engagement rings in particular had caught his eye. He looked at the display. They were all so beautiful but he wanted to find one that screamed Pan. A sales clerk came over to him.  
  
"Can I help you?" The woman asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm interested in an engagement ring... but I want one that seems right for my girlfriend." Trunks said not looking up from the display.  
  
"Well these are the regular rings, I could show you our signature collection if you don't find what your looking for there" she said. Trunks looked up from the rings.  
  
"Well none of these seem to grab me, let me see that collection" Trunks said. The woman went behind the counter and picked up a box, using a key from around her neck she opened it up.  
  
"These are one of a kind rings, each of them is made by my husband" the woman said a hint of proudness in her voice.  
  
"They are very beautiful" Trunks said nearly mesmerized. These Rings were like nothing he'd seen before, most were in white gold, but the jewels on them were made to look like flowers. Trunks picked up one ring, made of blood red rubies, emeralds and two diamonds. It was shaped to look like a rose.  
  
"This is perfect" he said in a quiet voice. The woman smiled.  
  
"You have very good taste, that's the same style of ring that my husband gave me on our 10 year anniversary... it was so beautiful I told him he should make one like it as an engagement ring" The woman told him. Trunks smiled.  
  
"I'm very glad you did, this ring just seems to whisper Pans name... I'll take it" Trunks said. The woman smiled.  
  
"Okay... It's one of our most expensive rings, if you need a payment plan I'd be more than happy to help you" She said afraid he wouldn't be able to afford the ring.  
  
"I'm sure the price won't be anything I can't handle" Trunks said holding out his credit Card. The woman rang it through and then looked at the name.  
  
"Trunks Briefs... wow you're the Trunks Briefs, I can't believe you came to our little store.." she said shocked.  
  
"Well I"ll make it known that you have the most beautiful rings I've ever seen, I'm sure business will boom for you and your husband" Trunks said kindly. The woman smiled and handed him a beautiful ring box.  
  
"No extra charge, I hope you and your future wife will be very happy together Mr. Briefs." She said.  
  
"I'm sure we will, have a nice day!" Trunks said opening the box to take another look at the perfect ring before he put it in his pocket and once again got in his car and headed home.  
  
~*~  
  
"Think that's enough?" Asked Pan when they left the shop.  
  
"For today" Laughed Bra.  
  
"What do you mean for today!" Pan laughed back.  
  
"Think about this Pan, this baby is going to be the most spoiled in all the world! It's my mothers first grandchild, your grandfathers first great grandchild, your parents are going to be grandparents, and your grandmother chichi is going to be a great grandma!" Said Bra. Pan laughed again.  
  
"You are so right" Pan laughed. "I really hope it doesn't go to baby's head" Pan said looking down and talking to her stomach. Bra laughed at that.  
  
"Come on lets get home Trunks'll worry if we're gone for too long!" Bra said and she and Pan started out back to the car. When they arrived, Bra took it upon herself to pack the bags into the small sports car, Pan stood laughing at her and drinking a Pepsi. When she felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around her waist.  
  
"Hey babe, haven't seen you in a few days, were ya been"  
  
Pan's eyes grew wide and she let out a scream..  
  
~*~  
  
"Come on lets get home Trunks'll worry if we're gone for too long!" Bra said and she and Pan started out back to the car. When they arrived, Bra took it upon herself to pack the bags into the small sports car, Pan stood laughing at her and drinking a Pepsi. When she felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around her waist.  
  
"Hey babe, haven't seen you in a few days, were ya been"  
  
Pan's eyes grew wide and she let out a scream.  
  
Bra turned around quickly, And saw someone she never thought she'd see again, Dan.  
  
Pan was frozen in shock and fear, images of that night flashed through her mind, Pans Ki flared pushing the monster behind her back.  
  
You stay away from her! You monster!" Screamed Bra as she ran to Pans side.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?" Dan asked angrily. Pans eyes were blank, tears streaming down her cheeks. Bra stood between Pan and Dan (A/N: Wow I *just* realized those names rhymed... where have I been LOL).  
  
"Get lost creep, Pan doesn't want to have anything to do with you anymore, you'd better go before my brother shows up! He'll kick your ass to the next Dimension!" Bra threatened, her voice not showing any of a waver in it.  
  
"What has gotten into you, you blue haired freak! This is between me and Pan, not you or your brother." Dan said menacingly. Bra didn't back down one step, she was acting like a true saiyan, Vegeta would be proud.  
  
"She's none of your concern anymore" Said Bra leading the shaken Pan towards the car. Just when she had gotten Pan inside Bra felt her arm be jerked back, and she was tossed to the ground of the parking lot. Dan went to the car.  
  
"Pan what the hell is your problem! I'm your boyfriend for Kami's sake!" Yelled Dan pulling Pan out of the car as well. Just then Pan's Aura flared, and she went into super saiyan.  
  
"I never want to see you again you Bastard!" She screamed pushing him away with such force that he flew into a nearby car. Dan slowly stood up from the impact.  
  
"You crazy Bitch!" yelled Dan, although his voice weakening. Pan ignored him, and walked over to help her friend up. Bra accepted her hand and turned to glare at Dan, who was limping his way over towards them.  
  
"Why you..." Dans words were interrupted by a tall lavender haired man, who landed in front of him and immediately grabbed him up by the collar, and preceded to punch him in the face.  
  
"You Asshole! You must have a death wish showing your face after what you did to her!" Yelled Trunks as he hit him again.  
  
Pan slowly made her way over to Trunks, her glowing yellow aura fading, and her flowing blonde hair floating back to black and falling down her shoulders once again.  
  
"Trunks... stop he's not worth it... he's not worth the trouble" Pan said her voice strangely distant. Trunks glared at the badly beating "man", and let him fall to the ground, hard.   
  
"Your lucky..." Trunks muttered, kicking him once in the ribs for good measure. "You are a lowlife piece of scum, you committed the worst crime against a woman there is, now I assure you, watch your back because if you EVER try something like that again, against anyone any person you won't live to see the sunrise of the next day. You are the worst piece of scum on this planet remember that, and keep a careful eye over your shoulder." Trunks threatened. Pan approached him, a cold gaze, full of rage and hate was fixed on the bloodied Dan.  
  
"I never want to see you again, I assure you I'm powerful enough to send you to the next Dimension, and if I ever see your ugly face again, I won't hesitate" said Pan as she went to Trunks. Bra just as payback walked over to the man and spit on him.  
  
"I told you my big bro was coming" Bra said smugly, and she left the bloodied man and got in the car and headed back to Capsule Corp. Pan was silent the whole trip, as was Trunks, who had taken it upon himself to drive home. Bra sat looking out the window, trying to understand what had happened. 


End file.
